


Beau Menteur

by demonshide7



Series: Beautiful Liar [1]
Category: VIXX, Wontaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, male 2 male, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A member has a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beau Menteur

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful Liar Series

Wonsik looked over at his group mate, Taekwoon.

He’s so mysterious and quiet.  The persona he created for the show, the public did not understand.  It really was him.  He was deeply embarrassed by attention.  Having had three older sisters and being the maknae in the house probably warped him somehow.  Wonsik still remembered how much Taekwoon actually doted on his nephew.  He figured that Taekwoonie will be a great father.  Something Wonsik cannot…

Taekwoon sighed. 

“Leo hyung,” Wonsik said.  “What’s that deep sigh for?”

Taekwoon/Leo looked at him and shrugged.  This!!! This was this man’s personality!!!!

“Workout, you wanna come, Ravi?” Leo asked. 

“I’m coming!!!!  I want to play with the mosquitos!!!!” Ken said shrilly in his Ken-jumma voice. 

Ravi shook his head.  It meant Ken was going to pretend he’s a mosquito and start smacking everything in the gym.  Well, there went the alone time he was thinking he would have with Leo.  Leo looked at Ken with a slight narrowing of his eyes. 

“Well, if you’re going, let’s all go!” Hakyeon said. 

Ravi almost groaned out loud.  Leo looked at him and Ravi caught Leo’s eyes, but Leo said nothing.

After an hour of the whole group working out, Leo calmly left the workout room.  N was busy chasing Ken and forcing him to do some intense workout.  Ravi shook his head at Ken hyung.  He always played around like he had ADHD. 

Ravi silently followed Leo.  He had just enough time to shrug into a dark hoodie before Leo left out the door of the dorm.

“Hyung!  Wait up!” Ravi called.

Leo looked at him and turned back towards the street.  But, Ravi breathed in relief, Leo waited for him to catch up.

“Where are we going, hyung?  We’re going to get mobbed, you know.  If they recognize us,” Ravi said.

Leo only looked at him.  Ravi nudged him with his shoulder, Leo looked at him and smiled. 

“Snacks,” Leo said. 

“Oh, you were going to buy snacks?” Ravi asked.

Leo nodded.

“Can you buy me some, too?” Ravi cajoled with a cute smile. 

He can do aegyo sometimes with Leo.  As long as it didn’t go too far.   Ravi never really knew where the line was drawn.  Definitely not in front of the cameras.  The only saving grace was that Leo didn’t like aegyo from anyone else either.  And certainly not from N.  And most times, if it’s just the two of them, Leo was okay with Ravi’s aegyo.  As long as it didn’t cross some invisible line.  The line just seems shorter when they’re with the other members. 

Leo nodded.

They walked in companionable silence to the convenience store.  Once there, Leo pushed the basket into Ravi’s hands.  Ravi, quite used to it already, took it.  Ravi followed Leo around the store. 

Leo picked up Chocopies.  “Ken,” Leo said.  Ravi nodded.  Leo started picking up different foods naming each of the others as he placed them into the basket.  He picked up some fruit for Hyuk. There was a package of 6 banana milk, for N hyung, Ravi surmised.  Ravi was just happy to be allowed a few moments to gaze at Leo quietly.

Then Leo stopped and looked at Ravi pointedly.  Ravi looked back at him.   

“What, hyung?” Ravi asked.

“You,” Leo said.

“Me, what?”

“What do you want?”

“What do I want?” Ravi asked, not really getting the question. 

Really because, there were a lot of things he wanted but couldn’t really say.  There were a lot of things he wanted, he’s not sure he’s ever going to get them. 

“If I was a girl, hyung, I’d want you to pick me to date,” Ravi said after some thought or none.

Leo blushed and hit Ravi’s shoulder.  “To eat, pabo!” Leo said. 

“Oh.  Whatever you’re getting.  I’ll share with you.  And coffee,” Ravi said. 

“Go get shrimp chips,” Leo commanded.  “Get me coffee, too.”

Ravi snagged shrimp chips, went to get coffee for him and Leo and joined Leo at the register.  Leo paid for all the snacks.  They trudged back towards the dorm.  They shared one cup of coffee between them. 

“I’d pick you, girl or not,” Leo said after moments of companionable silence.  “Especially since there’s only the two of us in LR.”

Ravi was stunned.  What was that?  Did Leo hyung say…? Then he chuckled. 

“You’re not ever easy, are you, hyung?” Ravi said.

Leo laughed, a thing so rare it was like warm summer rain, brilliant, welcome… complete with rainbows and butterflies.

“Isn’t that my charm?” Leo countered.

Ravi couldn’t help himself.  He guffawed loudly.  He agreed too well with the hyung that was much like himself and yet so very different.  Le Sin Set, indeed.  How Hongbin even knew about it baffled Ravi.  Still… so very stupidly accurate.  He wondered if they all suffered from it.  Him and the rest of the VIXX members.

N was waiting for them at the door with his hands akimbo. 

“You know, if you guys were going on a date, take your phones with you!” N admonished.

Leo shoved the bag of snacks he bought for the boys at N. 

“Eat,” Leo said.  N’s hands were full so he couldn’t tackle Leo as he was wont to do.  It allowed Leo to slip between N and the door and head out of reach.

“Hey, where are you going?” N asked.

“Bath!” Leo answered without turning back. 

“Yah, hyung! You’re insulting me! This is no date!  If I was going to date, it would be at some fancy hotel restaurant at least!  What do you take me for?  My special person should expect that much at least!” Ravi protested.  “Hyung bought us all drinks and snacks!”

“Snnnnaaaaaaacccckkkksssss!” Kenjumma shrieked snatching the bag from Ravi’s hands and running back into the dorm. 

Ravi shook his head.  He sighed deeply.  He looked up at the dark skies and the moon shining above.

“Are you coming in?,” N asked, holding the door open.  “The answers don’t lie in the stars, Wonsik.”

Ravi laughed.  “No, hyung, they don’t.  But I think… maybe… maybe… time will tell.”

He dared not voice his yearning, his wish.  That glimpse… was… almost heaven.  But N’s presence… That was reality. 

N laughed and waited for Ravi to come in before shutting the door to the world.  Inside, the VIXX members were happy, coddled, taken cared of as best as they could be, safe…

N looked into the bag and pulled out a drink and a snack that was specifically for their manager. 

“Hyung!” he knocked on their manager’s door.  “Want some snacks?  Taekwoon bought for all of us!”

Ravi joined the group laying down in the middle of the living room snacking on the food brought for them.  Hongbin was already opening one of the shrimp chips.

“Hey!  Save one for Leo hyung!” Ravi said.  Hongbin smiled and set the other aside. 

Hyuk handed Ravi the container of coffee left in the bag. 

Ravi looked up when Leo came in half naked toweling his hair.  He took a deep breath.  He almost sighed.  The muscles on the man was no joke.  If Ravi had chocolate abs, Leo’s was much more defined.  More… and more… ummm… Ravi wanted to shallow his own tongue.

“You’ll catch cold if you don’t hurry up and put on clothes, hyung,” Ravi said coolly instead.

“Clothes room,” Leo said. 

Ravi watched as Leo made his way to the clothes room and when he came back out, he had a shirt over those abs that they all liked to cultivate.  N tackled Leo in a bone crushing hug, pulling him into the ground.  Ravi clenched his jaw involuntarily.

“You know were not supposed to eat too much of this,” N said.

“Not every day.  Just now,” Leo said.  “Miss us being all together. Glad I could do something.  Even if it’s small.”

N still kept legs around Leo.  “You could have asked me to go with you.  Instead you took Ravi.”

“Ravi came,” Leo said looking at Ravi.

“He didn’t invite me, hyung,” Ravi smirked at N. 

“Let go,” Leo said quietly to N. 

“But I missed you,” N said, snuggling closer into Leo’s back.

Leo sighed a long suffering sigh.  He looked at Ravi and said without any inflection, “Bath, now.  Although late. So you can dry your hair before sleeping.”

Ravi complied.  When he came back, Leo was already in his room. 

“This is why I hate taking a shower too early,” Ravi muttered to himself.  “And they wonder why I take short showers.”

He left for his own room after a while.  N found him on his computer typing out lyrics.

“You know, Ravi, Taekwon is such a beautiful liar,” N said rather quietly.  This was obviously serious. 

Ravi looked at N.  He raised his eyebrow at him.  Obviously this hyung was making fun of the song Leo hyung and he sang – the one he created.

“How so?” he asked.

“He always praises you, takes your side, asks you to be his mouthpiece, but he won’t burden you or anyone else,” N said.  “Except me.  He burdens me with having to cajole him into speaking.”

“He doesn’t,” Ravi said.  “He…looks after all of us… the same way. He’ll pull anyone to be his mouthpiece.  You know that!”

“He watches you more than all the others,” N said.

“He plays around with Binnie more,” Ravi said.

“Because Binnie leaves him well enough alone,” N said.  “Binnie knows Leo’s boundaries.  He’s…safe.”

“It’s not like that, hyung,” Ravi said.

“You leap up pretty fast to lift him off of Binnie or anyone else for that matter when he gets too… rambunctious,” N said.

“Well, we can’t have him crushing Binnie or messing up his face, can we?  He’s the visual in VIXX after all.  And he was…”

“He was mad at Binnie because he made that dig at you,” N said.

“He made a dig at Ken and you first,” Ravi countered.

N looked at him and said, “So, you’re saying you’re not important to him?”

Ravi sighed.  “What are you asking, hyung?”

“The lyrics to Beautiful Liar,” N started pointedly.

“Ah,” Ravi smirked.  “What about it?”

“’Hiding myself behind a mask…be happy…even if it hurts… I’ll let you go… ‘ etc.,” N paraphrased.

“Yeah, you know what it’s about,” Ravi said. 

“But the words, dongsaeng, are heartfelt and he felt that, that’s why he could sing it with such passion,” N said.

“Okay,” Ravi agreed, “that’s good for us. You know he has…cultivated that since MyDol…  He didn’t like hearing that he wasn’t passionate enough…”

“It’s what you want to tell him,” N interrupted.

Ravi looked at N assessing N with deep scrutiny.  He reached his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed the throbbing he felt forming tight knots there.   Had he been obvious?  He had started totease Ken more during promotions because the camera picked up things he didn’t want anyone else to know.  He would chase down Ken or hug Ken and look for Ken.  How the hell did N pick up on something he had hid?!?

“Hyung, you’re asking a dangerous question.  Actually, you’re saying something dangerous,” Ravi said quietly.  “Not only for me, but for Leo hyung and for the rest of VIXX.”

N looked at him straight in the eye and said, “I’m not against it, Wonsik.  It’s not as if you can choose who you love.  Just know that despite your blinding everyone else and pursuing Ken during reality shows, when we’re together, I know who you would rather have beside you.  You’re happy being in LR.  He is too, you know.  You’re the pedestal he wants to pursue in his own fashion.  He wants to reach the clouds you’re at.  And here you are, reaching for the same pedestal he’s at.  Soccer, really, Ravi?”

Ravi blushed. 

“He’s addicted to coffee and now, your favorite pastry is the same as him,” N said.  “I know why you started to work out back then.  Taekwoonie never wavered in keeping his body fit.  He’s been disciplined like that.  Besides, I know you.  You can’t help yourself.  You want to be next to him.  Even though it’s not always possible.  You wished there was more Leo TV, really?”

Ravi looked down at his hands.  He felt the tension headache reaching his temple and his jaw clenched against the pain. 

“What do you want, N hyung?” Ravi asked.

“I wanted you to know that I  understand.  It’s not going to be easy,” N said.  “Just…for now… be careful.  I’ve watched you quietly pushing your way into his world, you know.  I’ve seen it.  I’m sure your fans also saw that.  It’s like a methodical pursuit.”

“He’s not easy,” Ravi muttered.  “He can only see… things that glitter brightly.  Like Ken hyung or Bini.”

“Did you expect him to be?”

“No.  He said that’s his charm,” Ravi answered honestly.  “But I just want him to take notice of me as well.  I want some of that attention you keep grabbing for yourself.”

N laughed.  “You’re too pure.”

Ravi chuckled uneasily. 

“If you need someone to talk to, dongsaeng, I’m here,” N said.  “That’s what I came here to tell you.  I’m sure the others think I’m bullying you, so pretend that you’ve been chastened when Hyuk comes in to sleep.”

The door opened and a sleepily angry Leo came in.  He took in the situation and stood N up. 

“The kids can’t sleep until you get into the room and sleep,” Leo admonished N.  “Let’s go.”

He turned to Ravi and asked, “Is you hair dry?  If it is, save your work and go to sleep.  Our schedule is tight enough as it is.”

“Remember what I said, Ravi,” N said as he was being pushed none to gently towards the door.

Hyuk peered into the vacated room at Ravi who pretended to have been chastened.  No one else should guess what he has tried to keep carefully hidden – was trying to keep carefully hidden.  Things like this… they break up groups.  Not something Kim Wonsik wanted for VIXX.

“We went to wake Leo hyung up, hyung.  I hope it alleviated the lecture a little,” Hyuk said.

“Yeah, Hyuk.  Go to sleep,” Ravi said.

“What are you working on?” Hyuk asked.

“Another song.  One about someone finding out a secret you don’t want told and how the hurt was spread because the secret came out,” Ravi said.

“Yeah.  Secrets.  Some things are better left unknown,” Hyuk said.

Ravi laughed deprecatingly.  “Yeah,” he agreed.

 

Leo was beautiful.  Ravi… he’s just a liar.  And he’ll keep on lying to keep this secret. He will keep telling this beautiful lie.

 


End file.
